


KPop Fic Dump

by Stacisaurus



Category: 1TYM, Big Bang (Band), Block B, Highlight | Beast (Band), VIXX
Genre: Angst, Choking, Hand Jobs, Implied Everyone/P.O., Leader/maknae, M/M, Minor Violence, Phone Sex, Porn Watching, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink, Voyeurism, Zico being a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacisaurus/pseuds/Stacisaurus
Summary: Unfinished and/or abandoned. These are the stories I lost interest in, or never took the time to write beyond a rough draft. Most of them are several years old.Chapter 1: GTOPRI (Unfinished)Chapter 2: Taeil/ZicoChapter 3: P.O./ZicoChapter 4: N/Ken/Leo (Unfinished)Chapter 5: Junhyung/Yoseob (Choking. Finished)Chapter 6: Taeyang/Teddy Park (Unfinished.)Chapter 7: GTop (Unfinished.)





	1. GTOPRI (Unfinished)

**Author's Note:**

> Started in July of 2011, this eventually turned into "It's My Birthday"

The front door opened and two bodies tumbled into the entryway in a flurry of hushed whispers and alcohol. It was three am and the dorm was silent. Jiyong giggled as he dragged Seunghyun over to the couch, maneuvering him around so that he could press wet kisses to his neck as he pushed him down. He climbed onto Seunghyun’s lap, squeezing his hips between his knees and moaning as Seunghyun surged forward for another sloppy kiss.

Seungri watched silently from the kitchen, the glass of water in his hand forgotten. The back of the couch hid most of what was going on from his view, but he was too afraid they would stop if he moved for a better look. His breath hitched when he heard Seunghyun let out a low moan and he felt his face flush. Seungri could see Jiyong’s head slowly disappearing, obviously making its way down Seunghyun’s body.

“Ah, Jiyong. Fuck.” Seungri’s stomach clenched in lust as he heard Seunghyun gasp those words.  Jiyong’s grinning head popped back up and Seungri could see the moonlight reflecting off his teeth.

“You want to?”

Seungri dropped his glass with a clatter.

Seungri swore quietly and stooped down to pick up the glass. He hoped he wouldn’t be seen—hoped they hadn’t heard. His hopes were dashed, though, when he stood up and saw both of them staring at him from over the back of the couch. He couldn’t help but notice that Jiyong was still straddling Seunghyun.

“Hello, Maknae.” Jiyong flashed his teeth in a feral grin. “What are you doing up?”

Seungri stuttered over his words.

“Nothing. Just—water. I was thirsty.” He blushed as Jiyong nodded and smoothly rolled off of Seunghyun’s lap and onto his feet. He grabbed Seunghyun’s hand and pulled him to his feet as well. Seunghyun turned to continue staring at Seungri. Jiyong started to tug him down the hall.

“Well, don’t stay up too late, Maknae. Everyone should go to bed now, probably. _Everyone_ , Seunghyun.” Jiyong pulled harder on Seunghyun’s hand and they both turned their backs to Seungri, heading down the hallway to Jiyong’s room. Seungri watched their retreating backs and thought about what he had just witnessed. Thought about how much time Jiyong and Seunghyun had been spending together lately. Thought about how much they had been ignoring him. A flash of jealousy ran through his body.

“Hyung!” He called on an impulse. Both men turned back.

“Yes?” Jiyong asked, glancing at Seunghyun, impatience obvious in his voice.

“Um, my birthday is tomorrow. I hope you remembered.” Seungri blushed as Jiyong took a step toward him. He watched as Seunghyun’s arms wrapped around him from behind, his head dipping so that his mouth was brushing against Jiyong’s ear. Seungri thought he heard a whisper, but he couldn’t be sure.

“It is, isn’t it?” Jiyong said quietly, tilting his head to the side, so that his ear was almost _in_ Seunghyun’s mouth. “And what does Maknae want for his birthday, hmm? What does our Seungri want?”

Seungri felt the jealousy again. He wanted some attention, damn it. He wanted Seunghyun to look at him like he looked at Jiyong. He wanted Jiyong to touch him like he touched Seunghyun. He wanted what he could never have. He wanted _them_.

“I just want to spend some time with my favorite hyungs.” He forced out a smile. He wondered if either of them noticed how fake it looked. “Do you think we could just spend some time together tomorrow?” Jiyong looked at him with unreadable expression.

“Whatever you want.” With that, Jiyong turned around and pushed Seunghyun backwards down the hall until they were in his room and the door was shut tight.

Seungri went to his own room as well and laid in bed, stroking himself in time with the moans he could hear through the wall. He fell asleep to the thoughts of how he would spend the next day.

Jiyong kept his promise, waking Seunghyun and Seungri early and keeping them out the whole day. Seungri spent most of the day eyeing his hyungs, trying to make sure that the attention was kept on him. It was _his_ birthday, afterall. Whenever he would notice Seunghyun’s hand on the small of Jiyong’s back or when Jiyong leaned in to whisper into Seunghyun’s ear, Seungri would be right there, dragging one of them away and suggesting a place to shop or eat.

When they finally arrived back at the dorm late in the evening, Seungri wasn’t sure if the day had really been what he wanted. He got to spend time with his “favorite hyungs”, sure, but time wasn’t the only thing he wanted from them. He wanted _other_ things. And, apparently, they only wanted those other things from each other.

Seungri thanked Jiyong and Seunghyun for spending the day with him and for buying him shoes and lunch and started toward his room. He was planning to either sleep or jerk off thinking about Seunghyun’s smile as he fed Jiyong—he hadn’t decided yet. He was suddenly stopped by Seunghyun’s deep voice.

“Yah, your birthday’s not over yet, is it? Do you want to come out with Jiyong and I?” Seungri just looked at him as he raised an eyebrow. Seunghyun smirked. “Sure, you do. You have half an hour.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seungri wasn’t sure how Jiyong managed to get all three of them out on the dancefloor—wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or his lips pressed against their ears as he pleaded, but he decided it didn’t matter when he was sandwiched between his hyungs—Jiyong pressing in, close and wild, from the front and Seunghyun a solid presence behind.

And things were awkward for a moment. The three of them were all moving against the beat of the song and bumping into each other roughly and Seungri thought that he was going to be uncomfortable _forever_ , but then Seunghyun’s hand gripped his hip and pulled him back until they were flush against each other.

 _Oh_.


	2. Taeil/Zico (Angsty)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, remember when Block B completely outed Taeil's crush on Zico? Like, he got drunk and asked if he could kiss him and then one of them (I want to say U-Kwon, but don't quote me) told the world?
> 
> I wrote this over a series of text messages to my friend in 2013. I think it might have been uploaded to my AFF account as well.

Well first of all, Zico would totally take advantage of Taeil's crush on him just to get his dick sucked. And Taeil knows that Zico's full of shit and totally playing him, but he wants him _so bad_.

  
And he's embarrassed by how desperate he is for Zico. Like, he can tell the others are suspicious of what's happening between him and Zico and he hates the way they get quiet when he walks into the room and he definitely hates the way B-Bomb looks at him. Like he's completely pathetic. It's not a secret that Zico will just do whatever the fuck he wants and doesn't care about who he hurts on the way and all the guys are legitimately concerned about Taeil.

  
So at first he tries to stop it. Leaves the room when Zico comes in, avoids eye contact when they're at schedules, etc. But then Zico barges into the bathroom while Taeil is just innocently brushing his teeth and has him pinned to the sink before he has time to react. And he's pressed up behind Taeil, breathing on his neck, grinding his hips into his back. Whispering shit like "I know you miss it" as he reaches around to rub at Taeil's dick thru his pajamas.

  
And Taeil just folds. How can he resist that? 

  
So Taeil tries to hide what they're doing from the other members--not letting Zico get close while the other members are around, trying not to disappear mysteriously too often. And of course Zico takes notice. And he's a little upset because, honestly, part of the fun for him is seeing how embarrassed Taeil gets. So he starts leaving marks. Hickeys and bite marks high enough on Taeil's neck that he can't even hide them.

  
And so one night, Zico's got him bent over the side of the bed when they hear the others get back home. Taeil is horrified and covers his own mouth to stifle he way he's begging for Zico. And Zico is having none of that. He leans over Taeil's back and fucks him even harder, ripping his hand away from his mouth.

  
"No, let them hear. Let them know just how bad you want my cock."

  
And he does. Can't shut up when Zico's fucking him this good. And he's crying because it's so good and he's so embarrassed. And he comes harder than he thinks he ever has before .

  
And afterwards, Zico just does up his pants and leaves with a wink, leaving Taeil lying on the bed with tears in his eyes and panting. He can hear voices in the living room, thinks that they belong to Zico and B-Bomb. He hears them both yelling, not paying attention to the words until he hears a loud thump and Zico yelling "yah!"

  
The door opens and B-Bomb's standing there, face sad as he takes in Taeil crying on the bed. He walks over and sits quietly beside him for a bit. Taeil sits up and hugs him tight, crying onto his shoulder. And B-Bomb lets him, rubbing his back until the sniffles stop. When Taeil finally pulls away B-Bomb smiles at him a little and just says "want me to punch him again? I will." 

  
And Taeil laughs a little and is just like, "no, I need to take care of this myself." So he finds Zico, holding an ice pack to his cheek and pouting, and lays it down.

  
"Look, I can't deny that I love you. God help me, I do. But I can't do this. I can't just be a toy to you anymore. Leave me alone."

  
And it works? Zico leaves him alone--looking at him from across the room with his tail tucked firmly between his legs. And Taeil is happy, mostly.

  
Sometimes late at night, he'll let himself remember what it felt like to have Zico's hands on him. But afterwards he has to remind himself that he's better off now.

  
And then one night, after months of barely even talking to each other, Zico comes to Taeil and falls to his knees in front of him.

  
"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I took advantage of you and it was so fucked up and I'm so, so sorry. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I just want you to know that I miss you."

 

And Taeil just watches as Zico says all this, constantly wiping at the tears threatening to fall. And when he doesn't say anything, Zico just lets his head hang. "I understand." And then he's getting up to leave, but Taeil's voice is stopping him.

  
"You're right. You don't deserve my forgiveness. You'll have to earn it."

  
And then Zico spends the next month wooing Taeil and falling in love with him like he should have done in the first place. The end.


	3. P.O./Zico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written just a couple of months after their debut.

Like, Zico noticed that P.O.'s been having a hard time with the antis and everything. So he goes to him to make sure that his maknae is okay.

 

And poor, poor P.O. "Why doesn't anyone like me?"

 

And Zico's there to hug him and stroke his hair and say "Hey. That's not true. I like you."

 

And then P.O. looks up at him, cheeks tear-stained, and asks "How much? How much do you like me?"

 

And Zico stares at him for a minute before he leans forward so that their foreheads are touching. He whispers.

 

"So much." And then they're kissing.

 

And when P.O. is lying on his back, panting and sweating, with one of Zico's hands down his pants, Zico finally pulls away. He looks down at P.O. He's got his eyes shut and his lips are red and kind of wet and his face scrunches up and he gasps whenever Zico squeezes. And Zico's never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

 

"You know," he says, burying his face into P.O.'s neck "The others like you too. Just as much as I do."

 

P.O. sucks in a breath and comes.


	4. N/Ken/Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I wish I had finished this. These three have such an interesting dynamic and there's not enough of it anywhere. Written in 2014.

**The first time it happens, they're in a hotel in the U.S. and Jaehwan isn’t going to get to sleep any other way.**

Hakyeon spends half an hour corralling everyone in their rooms, double checking alarms and being as stern as possible when he tells them to get straight to bed. He's tired and ready to climb into his own giant bed, but when he enters the room he's sharing with Jaehwan, he's welcomed by the sight of the other man jumping on the bed. He tries his best to look angry, but he smiles in spite of himself. He can't really blame Jaehwan for being excited. They're in America.  _Over seas._  

"Alright. Stop goofing off and get in bed. We have to get up early." Jaehwan opens his mouth to protest, but Hakyeon cuts him off. "Bed." Jaehwan laughs as he jumps up one last time and lands flat on his back on the sheets. 

"Umma," he cries, holding out his arms to Hakyeon, "tuck me in!" Hakyeon chuckles and makes his way over to Jaehwan's bed, unable to resist playing along. He pulls the blanket up and tucks it in around his body, nice and snug. He starts to pull away, but stops when Jaehwan catches his wrist. "Umma," he says again, "goodnight kiss!" Jaehwan grins wickedly, glad to have caught his hyung off guard. When Hakyeon raises an eyebrow at the suggestion, Jaehwan's smile widens, sure that he has the upper hand. Hakyeon swoops down, determined to win this impromptu battle of courage, and pecks Jaehwan's lips.

He pulls back, immensely proud of himself, but Jaehwan follows him, sitting up and wrapping a hand around the back of his neck. Jaehwan inches forward until their lips gently press together, his mouth moving slowly over Hakyeon's. Hakyeon doesn't respond except to lean into the kiss until Jaehwan falls back onto his pillow with a smile on his face. Hakyeon can't help but smile back.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know. I just felt like it," Jaehwan replies. Hakyeon smiles down at him again and brings up his hand to pat his cheek.

"Go to sleep, Jaehwan." Jaehwan sighs at the command and grabs at the hand on his cheek, lacing their fingers together.

"How am I ever going to get tired? We're in America, hyung.  _Over seas._ "

Hakyeon laughs quietly and pushes at Jaehwan until he scoots over. He lies down next to the younger man, throwing an arm over his waist. When Jaehwan cocks his head in confusion, Hakyeon leans in and kisses him, licking into his mouth and pulling him closer. They kiss until Jaehwan's eyelids droop and his lips go slack.

“Goodnight, Jaehwan.” Hakyeon whispers before moving to his own bed and promptly falling asleep.

**The second time it happens, they’re in the practice room and Hakyeon just needs cheering up.**

 Hakyeon stays after practice this particular evening at the stern request of their CEO. Jaehwan stays because he knows that Hakyeon always needs a good long hug after being scolded. Sure enough, when Hakyeon opens the door to the practice room, his eyes are red-rimmed and he heads straight to where Jaehwan is sitting on the sofa, listening to music with his eyes closed.

Hakyeon waits until Jaehwan takes notice of him, eyes opening and then softening when he sees how upset the leader is. He wordlessly opens his arms and Hakyeon practically falls into his lap, burrowing his face into Jaehwan’s chest and letting out a shuddering breath when he feels warm arms wrap around him and warm lips press against his hair. They stay like that for a while, Hakyeon listening to the tinny music coming from Jaehwan’s earbuds as he holds him and rubs softly at his back. Soon enough, Hakyeon lifts his head and wipes at his eyes.

“Doing okay?” Jaehwan smiles at him softly and he nods. “Want me to cheer you up even more?” Jaehwan asks, smile spreading even wider. Hakyeon nods again. “Okay, I’ve been working on a new impression. It’s—“ But Hakyeon interrupts him, shooting forward to press a hard kiss to his open mouth. Jaehwan freezes for a moment—too shocked to move—but then his fingers clench in the back of Hakyeon’s t-shirt and he tilts his head, finding a better angle before eagerly kissing back.

It’s more intense than their first kiss, both of them pushing and pulling at each other, kisses getting sloppy as their hands roam. At some point, Hakyeon’s hand hits a ticklish spot on Jaehwan’s ribs and the kiss breaks as the younger man laughs breathlessly. Hakyeon laughs as well, moving his hand over the ticklish spot again and again until Jaehwan is curled up in a ball on the couch, begging him to stop before he pees himself.

Hakyeon feels a million times better than he did an hour ago and his heart lifts even more when Jaehwan plants another kiss at the corner of his mouth and stands, offering his hand.

“Let’s go home, hyung.”

**It happens again and again and each time the excuse is flimsier than the last.**

“I had a bad day.”

“I had a good day.”

“That was really good ramyun, hyung! Thank you!”

“I got new lip balm. Doesn’t it taste good?”

Making out with Jaehwan becomes one of Hakyeon’s favorite ways to pass the time and he amuses himself by seeing how far they can get and how much he can grope Jaehwan before one of the other members comes looking for them or they have to leave for a schedule. He loves the way Jaehwan looks like a panicked deer when he’s walking to the van or talking to the maknae, breathing erratic and hand subtly trying to adjust himself through his pants while glaring at Hakyeon over his shoulder. Hakyeon just winks back at him and laughs when he blushes.

**The first time they get caught, they’re supposed to have the dorm to themselves and Hakyeon thinks that’s reason enough.**

Hakyeon waves goodbye as all of the members except for he and Jaehwan leave for their schedules. As soon as Sanghyuk says his final goodbye, Hakyeon shuts the door and stalks into the bedroom where Jaehwan is reading. He crawls onto his lap, straddling him and knocking his book out of his hands.

“I was reading that!”

“Everyone’s gone until four.” Jaehwan immediately quits grumbling about his book and drops his hands to Hakyeon’s hips.

“Well, get over here, then.” He grins wolfishly and snags Hakyeon’s mouth in a fierce kiss, wasting no time in getting his hands under his shirt to skate over his ribs. Hakyeon gasps against Jaehwan’s mouth and his fingers scrabble to find the hem of his t-shirt, yanking it up and off, messing up Jaehwan’s hair in the process. Hakyeon twists his fingers into it, laughing at the way pieces are sticking out and Jaehwan shuts him up by pinching his nipple, making him moan. Jaehwan pulls Hakyeon’s shirt off as well before wrapping an arm around his waist and dragging him even closer.

Hakyeon slants his mouth over Jaehwan’s, rolling his body so that their clothed dicks grind together. Jaehwan groans low in his throat and pushes his tongue even deeper into Hakyeon’s mouth as his hands slide lower to grip his ass and pull him against him even harder. Hakyeon is about to reach between them for the button on Jaehwan’s jeans when he hears the front door open.

Both men tense, but there’s no time to move before the bedroom door opens and Hongbin comes flying in.

“Hyung, I forgot my phone! I can’t believe—“ Hongbin freezes halfway in the door when he realizes what is happening. “OH MY GOD!”

“Hongbin. Get your phone and leave.” Hakyeon says from where he’s hidden his face in Jaehwan’s neck.

“Right. Um, okay. Bye.” And with that Hongbin grabs his phone and is out the door in a flash. Hakyeon and Jaehwan immediately separate from each other, rolling to opposite sides of the bed and not speaking. Jaehwan picks up his book from the floor and finds where he left off. Hakyeon puts his shirt back on and clears his throat.

“Um. I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Right.”

Hakyeon walks out of the room stiffly, beyond embarrassed. He thinks he hears Jaehwan start laughing before the door is completely shut. He lets the ridiculousness of the situation set in and starts laughing as well, heading to the living room to spend the day on the computer, hoping that Hongbin keeps this to himself.

As luck would have it, that evening after they’ve eaten and Taekwoon’s retreated to the bedroom, Hongbin clears his throat loudly.

“Jaehwan, I just can’t figure out why you would want to kiss hyung.”

“What?” Sanghyuk and Wonsik sputter as Hakyeon yells “Yah! Anyone would be lucky to kiss me!”

Hongbin recounts the story as Hakyeon and Jaehwan both grow redder and redder in the face, fighting the urge to strangle him. Wonsik finds the whole thing _hilarious_ , of course, insisting on filming them kissing for VixxTV. Sanghyuk seems a little too interested in all the details and Hakyeon catches Jaehwan promising to tell him everything later. He’ll have to talk to both of them about that. He hadn’t meant for anyone to find out about what was going on between him and Jaehwan, but Hakyeon figures, it could’ve gone a lot worse than it did.

**The second time they get caught, they’re in the back of the van and Jaehwan is too drunk to care.**

Taking Jaehwan out for his birthday seems like a good idea, but they’re only a few drinks in when Wonsik and Hongbin start talking about being tired and going back to the dorm to keep the maknae company. Jaehwan is understanding and thanks them for coming out for even a little while, but Hakyeon doesn’t buy it. They’ve been sneaking off together a little too often. They take off after making Taekwoon promise that he’ll keep an eye on the other two. He just nods and slumps back into his seat, not at all interested in the conversation Hakyeon and Jaehwan are having.

Taekwoon and Hakyeon don’t drink much at the club, but that doesn’t stop Jaehwan from downing one cocktail after another. Hakyeon thinks about telling him to take it easy, but hey, it’s his birthday. Besides, Taekwoon is keeping his promise to keep him out of trouble—he hasn’t taken his eyes off Jaehwan all night. But then again, neither has Hakyeon—watching his dancing go from sleek and precise and sexy to sloppy (and actually still kinda sexy) as the night wears on. His moves draw a crowd of girls wearing feather boas and tiaras around him and Hakyeon thinks maybe it’s finally time to drag him home when Jaehwan leaves the dance floor of his own volition. He stumbles to where Hakyeon is sitting and leans forward to whisper to him, hands braced on his thighs to keep from falling over. Hakyeon shivers when Jaehwan’s lips brush his ear.

“Kiss me, hyung.” Jaehwan whispers, hands sliding slowly upwards. Hakyeon glances at Taekwoon, but he just keeps staring out at the crowd, apparently unaware of what’s happening next to him.

“Okay!” Hakyeon says loudly, startling the other two men. “Time for drunken birthday boys to go home!” He struggles to stand under the weight of Jaehwan, who has apparently given up using his own legs. “Taekwoon, please call manager-hyung to come pick us up.”

They wait outside for their manager, Hakyeon helping Jaehwan to stand and trying to subtly slap away his wandering hands while Taekwoon stares at the ground and scuffs at the cement with his shoe. When the van pulls up, he wastes no time in getting into the front seat, leaving Hakyeon to haul Jaehwan into the vehicle by himself.

 He gets them both settled and relaxes as Jaehwan rests his head on his shoulder. He hopes that the car ride along with the radio will lull him to sleep, but those hopes are dashed when he feels Jaehwan nosing along his neck up to his ear.

“Hyung, this was a good birthday.” Hakyeon makes a sound of agreement. “But you didn’t even give me a birthday kiss. Don’t you think you should, hyung? Please?” He shivers at the breathless quality to Jaehwan’s voice, but doesn’t say anything for fear of being overheard by the people in the seats ahead of them. Jaehwan tilts his head to press a soft kiss just behind Hakyeon’s ear and he lets out a quiet sigh, hoping the music playing is loud enough to cover it. Jaehwan is still mouthing at that spot when he feels fingers crawling across his stomach, burrowing under his t-shirt to press against his skin. “You’re so warm. It’s nice. Please just let me touch you, hyung.”

Hakyeon bites his lip to keep from making a sound and turns toward the window, letting his forehead drop to the glass as Jaehwan’s fingers trace over his abs and along the edge of his jeans. He feels them dip below the waistband and moves to snatch his hand away when suddenly it’s gone. Hakyeon lets out a sigh of relief, only to gasp when he feels those same fingers on his chin, gently turning his face toward Jaehwan.

The two of them look at each other for a second, and then Jaehwan moves, catching Hakyeon’s mouth in an insistent kiss. And he means to pull away, he does, but Jaehwan tastes like fruity drinks and is kissing like he’s begging and Hakyeon doesn’t have the heart or even want to turn him down. He closes his eyes and opens his mouth, letting the other push in his tongue and deepen the kiss. The hand on his chin slides around to the back of his head and the ferocity with which Jaehwan tangles his fingers in his hair makes him press even closer, nipping at the younger man’s lip, quickly covering his mouth with his own again to stifle the sound that threatens to give them away. His own hands move to Jaehwan’s waist, gripping tight and wrinkling his shirt as the two get more and more involved in their impromptu makeout. Jaehwan is shifting in his seat, seconds away from crawling into his lap when Hakyeon hears the tiniest noise from the front seat.

Hakyeon’s eyes fly open and he pulls away from Jaehwan as fast as he possibly can. He looks toward the front, locking eyes with Taekwoon in the rearview mirror. Taekwoon doesn’t say anything, just stares at them in the mirror for another moment before turning up the volume on the radio and going back to looking out the window at the passing buildings. Hakyeon glances at Jaehwan, who just gazes back, looking infinitely more sober than a minute ago. They shift around, putting a little more space between them and don’t dare look at each other for the rest of the ride.

When the reach the dorm, Taekwoon is out of the van before the motor has even stopped running and already in their room with the door shut by the time Hakyeon and Jaehwan make it inside. Hongbin and Wonsik both look at them from where they are cuddled together on the couch, questions evident on their faces. Hakyeon just shakes his head and tells them to get to bed soon before he makes his way to his own bed and falls into the sheets. It takes him forever to get to sleep that night, mind replaying the look in Taekwoon’s eyes over and over.

**It doesn’t happen again for a while and Hakyeon thinks Jaehwan feels as guilty as he does.**

It’s not that Taekwoon is ignoring them. In fact, it seems like he goes out of his way to watch them constantly—eyes burning into the back of Hakyeon’s skull as he talks to Jaehwan, only to quickly glance down at the phone in his hand when Hakyeon turns and catches him. So he’s not pretending that they don’t exist, but the problem is that he won’t let them get anywhere near him. Taekwoon was never big on being affectionate with or even acknowledging the other members, but he used to let Hakyeon and Jaehwan get away with a bit more than the others. And now whenever Hakyeon moves toward him, Taekwoon curls in on himself, shying away from the leader’s touch like it might burn him. It’s been a week already and Hakyeon wishes Taekwoon would stop pulling away because, dammit, he misses him.

Hakyeon knows that Jaehwan misses him too. He sees the hurt in his eyes when he tells a joke and Taekwoon just looks the other way, not even rolling his eyes. Jaehwan comes to Hakyeon one night, two weeks after _the incident_ , and crawls into bed with him. He buries his face in Hakyeon’s shoulder and Hakyeon wraps an arm tight around his back. It doesn’t slip his mind that this is the most they’ve even touched in the past fourteen days, both feeling too guilty about Taekwoon’s reaction to be in the mood for any more fooling around. Hakyeon thinks about how he’s missed _this_ too—just holding Jaehwan--but it doesn’t feel quite right. Maybe it never really has. Jaehwan breaks through his thoughts suddenly, voice muffled by Hakyeon’s shirt.

“Is he mad at us? Is that why he’s being like this?” Hakyeon looks down at Jaehwan, pets his hair when the younger man looks back at him.

“I don’t think so. We’ve seen him mad. This seems more…sad. You know? Maybe disappointed? Let down?” He says softly, feeling Jaehwan hum in agreement. They sit silent for a moment before Jaehwan pipes up again.

“Left out?”  Hakyeon takes a minute to think about that idea, putting it alongside Taekwoon’s recent behavior and his look of betrayal when he first caught them. He’s so relieved when he figures it out that he almost laughs out loud, body shaking with the effort to keep quiet in the silent dorm. He shushes Jaehwan when he questions what’s so funny.

“I’ve got an idea” Hakyeon whispers before filling Jaehwan in on the details he’s worked out so far.

**The third time they get caught, they’re in the dorm again and this time it’s completely on purpose.**

It’s after dinner and everyone is playing a board game in the living room, minus Taekwoon who has shut himself up in Wonsik’s room with his computer. Hakyeon checks the time and then nudges Jaehwan. Time to put their plan into motion.

“You know what would be a nice right now?” Hakyeon asks, looking around at the other boys. “Ice cream.”

“Yeah! Ice cream!” Sanghyuk shouts, on his feet and by the door putting on his shoes in no time. “Can we go get ice cream? Please?” He draws out the last syllable and pouts. The older boys laugh as Hakyeon stands to retrieve his wallet from his bag by the door.

“Wonsik, you and Hongbin take Hyukkie out for some ice cream. It’ll be my treat.” Hakyeon says as he hands his bank card to Wonsik. Sanghyuk and Hongbin whoop and holler, excited by the prospect of ice cream and their leader’s uncharacteristic generosity, but Wonsik just raises an eyebrow at the older man. Hakyeon lowers his voice a bit before adding “And take them to a movie or something after. Just…just keep them out for a while, okay?” A leer settles over Wonsik’s face as it dawns on him why they’re being kicked out for the evening and he waggles his eyebrows at Hakyeon.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t get a hotel room and just stay out all night?” Hakyeon just rolls his eyes and karate chops Wonsik’s neck, pushing him out the door along with the other two and shutting it in his face as he turns to wink.

“Phase one complete.” Jaehwan says from his seat on the floor. He clears up the left over game pieces and pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Initiating phase two.” He taps on the screen, writing out a text. When he looks up, apparently satisfied, Hakyeon reaches for the phone.

“Let me see.” Jaehwan hands him the device, watching for his reaction expectantly as Hakyeon reads the message.

 _hyung we really need to talk to you_  
please?   
if youre willing to listen to us please meet us in our bedroom at 9pm

Hakyeon isn’t sure that Taekwoon will be persuaded to talk to them, but this is their best hope. He checks the time again. 8:50.

“Alright, let’s go get ready.”

Hakyeon and Jaehwan head into the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind them. Jaehwan turns toward Hakyeon, hands reaching out to stroke his hair when he sees the older gnawing on his lower lip.

“Nervous?” He asks, smoothing his fingers across his face before gently pulling his lip from between his teeth. Hakyeon nods, lost for words for the first time in his life. Jaehwan just smiles before pulling him in for a tight hug. “Don’t be. Everything will be fine. We’re not wrong.” And with that, he tilts his head down, capturing Hakyeon’s lips in a sweet kiss.

But Hakyeon hasn’t kissed Jaehwan in _weeks_ and the kiss quickly goes from sweet to something much more heated. Hakyeon all but whimpers into Jaehwan’s mouth as his hands grip at the back of his shirt, holding him even tighter against him as the kiss deepens. Hakyeon’s hands find their way to Jaehwan’s hair, twisting into the strands. Jaehwan moans slightly around Hakyeon’s tongue and starts walking them back to where their beds are waiting. He strips Hakyeon out of his shirt before pulling off his own and sinking onto the sheets. Hakyeon considers him for a moment, savoring the lustful look on his face before quickly straddling him.

“We’ve been here before, I think,” Jaehwan remarks and Hakyeon snorts out a laugh. “This time will end much better though,” he adds, fingers trailing down Hakyeon’s stomach to his waistband. Hakyeon gasps as his hand slides even lower to cup his half-hard dick. Jaehwan rubs at the bulge he finds there, fingers curling and squeezing at odd intervals, teasing. Hakyeon is tempted to tell him to quit playing around and jerk him off, but they have a schedule to keep, and they don’t want to carry things too far too quickly.

He lets himself enjoy the sensation instead, hips bucking forward into Jaehwan’s hand and ass grinding slightly against Jaehwan’s own hardening cock. Hakyeon takes Jaehwan’s quiet groan as an open invitation and reaches between them to hook his fingers into Jaehwan’s waistband.

“It’s almost nine,” he points out as he scoots back and pulls Jaehwan’s pants down, freeing his cock just enough to wrap his fingers around it and squeeze. Jaehwan just grunts in response before he yanks Hakyeon’s pants down his thighs as well. He bats Hakyeon’s hand away from his dick and reaches behind him to grab his ass and pull him farther up his lap, their erections pressed close together. Jaehwan wraps his hand around both of them and starts stroking at an easy pace, making Hakyeon drop his head back and moan out loud just as the bedroom door creaks open.

Right on time.

Hakyeon and Jaehwan freeze, but neither make a move to separate, choosing instead to stare at the man in the doorway. Taekwoon is frozen as well, hand gripping the doorknob too tightly and eyes locked on Jaehwan’s hand, which is still wrapped around their cocks, flushed heads just peeking out the top of his fist. Finally, he looks at them, first at Jaehwan and then at Hakyeon before he drops his eyes to the floor and starts to back out of the room.

“Taekwoon” Hakyeon cries at the same time Jaehwan shouts “Hyung!” Taekwoon stops in his tracks, but doesn’t look up.

“What?” He grinds out, voice low.

“Stay.”

Taekwoon just stands there in the doorway for a long moment before he suddenly sighs out a shuddery breath and lets go of the doorknob so that he can bring his hands up to cover his face. When he speaks, his voice is soft and muffled.

“Why?”

The two men on the bed scramble, trying to pull up their pants and get to Taekwoon, sandwiching him between them. Jaehwan shuts the door softly and turns to wrap his arms around Taekwoon’s waist from behind.

“Because we want you to,” he says into Taekwoon’s ear, hooking his chin over his shoulder. Hakyeon grabs Taekwoon’s wrists and gently pries his hands away from his face, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

“Because we want _you_.” Hakyeon holds his breath as Taekwoon stares at him, eyes scanning his face for any hint that he’s lying, until his gaze comes to rest at his lips. And then Taekwoon is leaning forward and they’re finally, _finally_ kissing.

Hakyeon had thought that Taekwoon would be hesitant and careful and unsure when he kissed, but Hakyeon was wrong. Taekwoon knows what he wants and he takes it, bringing his arms in and dragging Hakyeon closer while prying his mouth open with his tongue. All Hakyeon can do is hold on—his grip on Taekwoon’s wrists almost bruising—and press forward, encouraging the other man to steal whatever breath he has left.

Jaehwan makes a disappointed sound at being left out of the fun and then Taekwoon is pulling away and Hakyeon is whining at the loss, but he stops when he opens his eyes and sees Taekwoon kissing Jaehwan for all he’s worth. He watches for a second and wonders if he looked as completely awestruck and lost as Jaehwan does when he was on the receiving end of that kiss. He brings Taekwoon’s hands down, wrapping his arms around his waist, and Taekwoon immediately pulls him as close as he possibly can, pressed together from chest to knee. Hakyeon leans forward to kiss along Taekwoon’s neck, the muscles taut and straining from the awkwardness of kissing a man who is standing behind him. When Hakyeon reaches his ear, he licks along the shell, smirking when Taekwoon breaks the kiss with Jaehwan to gasp.

“Let us show you how much we want you.” Hakyeon slides his hands into Taekwoon’s hair as he breathes the words into his ear and Jaehwan punctuates them with a bite on his shoulder. Hakyeon feels Jaehwan’s hands moving over Taekwoon’s torso, sliding up under the front of his sweater and across his abs and he shifts back so that he can pull the sweater off completely. The three of them press in close together again, skin touching warm skin and Hakyeon leans down to press a kiss to the base of Taekwoon’s throat. “Don’t you want to see what we’re willing to do for you?” He looks up at Taekwoon through his eyelashes just in time to see him gulp and then nod almost imperceptibly.


	5. Junhyung/Yoseob (Choking. Finished)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wrote this in 2011. I was really into Junhyung's hands and the idea of them wrapped around Yoseob's neck, so...
> 
> This is not how you should discover your kinks, kids. This is not safe at all.
> 
> This is the PSA, if you're curious: https://www.facebook.com/polinlove1/videos/206223352755289/

So Yoseob and Junhyung are hanging out one night, which is not anything new, but on this particular night, Yoseob suggests they do something different.

"Um, you wanna watch porn?" Yoseob asks. Junhyung just looks at him like he's crazy.

"Excuse me? Do I want to watch porn? You mean, like, with you?" And Yoseob just nods his head.

"Well, we shot that psa and, I dunno, it just made it seem like guys watch porn together. Is that not okay? We don't have to. Forget I said anything." And, really, even though something just feels ~weird~, Junhyung can't find a reason to say no. He lets out a huff of breath and puts on a smile.

"Hey, we've got nothing better to do. Okay, yeah. Let's watch porn, I guess."

So they steal Dongwoon's laptop and lock themselves in the bathroom--which occurs more often than one would think--and settle themselves so they're leaning against the bathtub, laptop on the floor between them.

It's not hard to find Dongwoon's porn, but all the titles seem to be in English, so finally, Junhyung just picks a video. Yoseob gasps when he sees two men lying on a bed, touching--it's still innocent, but he can tell that it won't be for long.

But Junhyung doesn't say anything, just slouches back against the tub and lets his hands rest on his thighs.

Yoseob doesn't say anything either. He's never actually _seen_ gay porn, but it doesn't seem so bad yet, so he too relaxes against the tub, his eyes sliding from the screen to Junhyung's face from time to time.

Okay, Yoseob doesn't know what he expected. Because this feels a lot like...well, two dudes watching porn. Really tame porn. Slightly  _boring_  porn. Really, how does Dongwoon get off on  _this_? The men on screen aren't really doing anything but kissing and, okay, that's kind of hot, but they've been at it for about ten minutes now and it's getting old. He turns to Junhyung and is about suggest doing something else when he hears a long moan coming from the video. He glances back at the screen and instantly becomes transfixed.

Both of the men in the video have lost their shirts and the blonde is kissing his way down the brunette's chest. Yoseob can't understand anything they're saying, but it's obvious that the brunette is enjoying whatever the blonde is doing with his mouth.

Yoseob can feel his pulse speed up and his breathing change. Yeah--gay porn is something he could learn to enjoy. His breath hitches as the brunette's jeans are opened and pulled down. He feels Junhyung shift beside him, but Yoseob is too focused on the cock that is suddenly visible on the screen. He's seen dicks before, he  _has_  seen porn, but he can't stop the thoughts that whirl through his head. _It's so big, so hard. Will the blonde's look like this? Would Junhyung's?_ He feels his face go red and looks down at his lap. He's just the smallest bit mortified by the bulge in his jeans.

Risking a glance at Junhyung, Yoseob pushes his hand against his crotch, trying to alleviate some of the pressure. It just fucking makes it worse. It also doesn't help that Junhyung is sliding his hands up and down his own thighs and absentmindedly licking his lips every once in a while. Yoseob gulps at the flash of Junhyung's pink tongue and presses down harder.

He can't help the moan he lets out.

Instantly, Junhyung swivels his head to look at Yoseob. And Yoseob looks like a deer in the headlights--his eyes wide and his hand pressed into his lap. Junhyung smirks and leans in closer to Yoseob.

"So you're enjoying it?" Yoseob pushes Junhyung away hard enough to make him fall back.

"Fuck off." Yoseob starts to stand, but Junhyung is too fast. He grabs Yoseob's hand and pulls him back down onto the tiles. Yoseob lands hard on his tailbone and lets out a groan of pain and Junhyung feels a little bit sorry. But then Yoseob opens his mouth. "You were enjoying it too. I saw how you were licking your lips." Junhyung attacks.

To any casual observer, the two boys look like they're fighting, but Junhyung can tell by the way Yoseob doesn't push and Yoseob can tell by the way Junhyung pulls his punches that neither one of them is aiming to do damage. They're just playing around. They roll around on the floor for a minute, porn on the computer forgotten.

Finally, Junhyung gets a good grip on Yoseob, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other wrapped around his throat. The perfect headlock.

"Admit it, Yoseob! You liked it!" Junhyung tried not to laugh as he felt Yoseob laughing and fighting against his hold.

"NEVER!" Yoseob was breathless from exertion and holding back his laughter.

"Just admit that you got turned on and I'll let you go." Junhyung squeezed his arm, applying pressure to Yoseob's neck, but not enough to hurt. And Yoseob lets out another groan, but it doesn't sound like he's in pain. It sounded a lot like the moan that started this whole debacle.

 _Oh_.

And Yoseob is embarrassed. Junhyung's done this a billion times--had his  _hands_ around his throat, even--and it's never elicited this kind of reaction. And he kind of wants to pull away, but a bigger part of him wants Junhyung to squeeze tighter and maybe whisper in his ear again.

Junhyung doesn't really know what he's doing. He's got an arm wrapped around Yoseob's throat and the beginnings of a hard-on and he's not exactly sure if the two are connected. He squeezes again--an experiment. Yoseob moans again and gasps out his name. Yeah, okay. One is definitely causing the other. He's a little freaked out and a lot turned on and he wants to see if this can get any better.

"Can I?" He asks, and he's not  _exactly_  sure what he's asking for, but it doesn't matter because Yoseob is nodding and gripping his arm tight, pressing it against his neck again.

Junhyung moves so that he's leaning against the tub again, legs spread with Yoseob in between, back pressed to Junhyung's chest. He winds his hands around Yoseob's torso, one stroking his stomach and the other snaking up his chest to brush fingers along his collarbones.

"Tell me if you want me to stop. Seriously." And Yoseob nods. But Junhyung isn't playing around because he doesn't know what he's doing and he doesn't want this to end badly. "I'm serious, Yoseob. Promise me."

And Yoseob leans his head back against Junhyung's shoulder, looks up into his eyes.

"I promise." And Junhyung doesn't know how to describe what's happening between them, doesn't know if kissing is allowed, but with Yoseob's face  _rightthere_  he can't help himself. He presses his lips to Yoseob's and feels them give, feels Yoseob's tongue moving against his own. His hand slides up and his fingers wrap around the front of Yoseob's throat as his other hand slides down and flicks the button of his jeans open.

Yoseob cries out at the first touch to his cock, but his cry is cut short as the fingers around his neck squeeze, momentarily cutting off his air supply. He bows his back, trying to press his against both of Junhyung's hands. He doesn't know what to concentrate on--the hand that's starting a slow rhythm on his cock, or the fingers that are gently massaging his neck before pressing against his windpipe. He can't do anything but lean against Junhyung's chest and gasp for air when the hand on his throat lets up. Yoseob doesn't think he's ever experienced something this intense in his life.

And Junhyung, Junhyung doesn't think he's ever been more turned on. He doesn't know what he's doing with his hand on Yoseob's cock; he's mostly just working on arrogance and what he likes to do to himself. But with the way Yoseob's gasping and tensing, he thinks he's doing something right. He can feel Yoseob shift against him every time he gets a chance to breathe and the pressure and friction feels amazing. Junhyung bucks his hips a bit, rubbing against Yoseob's ass while squeezing both his hands. They both let out a moan this time.

Yoseob isn't thinking in sentences anymore--just words and sensations that are fuzzy on the edges from lack of oxygen. Junhyung grinds up against his ass again and his stomach clenches. Yoseob knows he's close, knows it's too fast, but he also knows Junhyung is bucking up into him harder and quickening the pace of the hand on his cock. Junhyung presses his hand against Yoseob's throat again and holds it there. Yoseob can't bring in another breath no matter how hard he tries. The hand on his cock is a blur and his vision is going grey. Yoseob almost panics, almost fights to get away, but instead his hands grab tight onto Junhyung's thighs and he comes harder than he ever has before.

Junhyung feels Yoseob go tense, feels him come, and feels him go limp. He panics and pulls his come-covered hand out of his jeans and scrambles out from behind him, carefully laying Yoseob down and touching his face--fingers scrambling over parted lips and closed eyes.

"Fuck, Yoseob. Are you okay? YOSEOB! ANSWER ME!" And right when Junhyung is getting ready to call for someone---anyone--to help, Yoseob opens his eyes and grins.

"You're getting come on my face, you know."

Junhyung almost cries in relief and dives down to kiss Yoseob's cheek, being sure to avoid the mess he made.

"Sorry, but I was worried." He sits back up and grabs some toilet paper, handing it to Yoseob to clean off his face.

"No, you did good. Um, thanks. For that, I mean. It was awesome!" Yoseob says this as frankly as he would point out the weather. Junhyung thinks this whole thing should be weird, but it's not.

"Yeah, I. I liked it." And why is  _he_  the one blushing? Yoseob just grins again and sits up. He motions toward Junhyung's jeans.

"Do you want me to?" And Junhyung nods before Yoseob is pulling him down so that they are lying on the bathroom floor, facing each other. He leans in for another kiss as Yoseob goes to work on the zipper of his jeans, getting a hand in his pants and on his cock in record time.

It doesn't take long, even with the moment of panic Junhyung felt after Yoseob came, he is still really worked up. Yoseob only pumps him a few times and bites at his bottom lip before Junhyung comes, making a strangled noise and then relaxing back on the floor.

Both of the boys stare at the ceiling for a couple of moments before Junhyung breaks the silence.

"Yoseob?"

"Yeah?"

"This was a good idea." Yoseob giggles and turns his head to look at Junhyung. He threads their fingers together and squeezes.

"What are you doing  _tomorrow_  night, hyung?"


	6. Taeyang/Teddy Park (Unfinished)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you should know that I am trash for idol/producer or CEO stories. Sorry I'm so gross.  
> Even I wish I had finished this one...
> 
> Started in 2015

Teddy drops heavily onto his couch, the movement waking Youngbae as he slept curled up on the other end. Youngbae sits up quickly, looking around in confusion—his sleepy, still-tipsy brain not quite remembering why he was in Teddy’s apartment.

“Oh,” Teddy says, like he just noticed Youngbae was there, “I was wondering where you had gone. You can’t leave your own party early!” Oh, yeah. Memories of the night come rushing back. The album release and the subsequent party at Teddy’s. He remembers leaving the group earlier, drunk on excitement and soju, looking for a place to sit down before he passed out. The apartment was quiet now and most of the lights had been turned off—everyone must have left while he was asleep. “Jiyong looked like he was about to pass out, so I put him to bed in the guest room. He’s partied out.” Youngbae snorts as Teddy continues talking about how happy Jiyong must be for his best friend. Sure, Jiyong is happy for him—proud, even—but he also loves any excuse to get drunk. Teddy looks over at him and smiles. “You can crash here too, if you want. No sense in trying to get home this late.”

Youngbae hums in thanks and settles back into the cushions of the couch, while Teddy turns on the television. He’s watching Teddy flip through the channels and just starting to doze again when Teddy pauses on a channel that is apparently playing a porno.

It’s softcore—the kind that gets played late at night on Cinemax—but it still catches his interest. A woman is sitting in an office chair and a man is on the floor before her, kissing his way up her bare leg. Youngbae waits for Teddy to change the channel again, but all he does is lean forward and drop the remote on the coffee table.

“You don’t mind if we watch this, do you?” Teddy asks. “Looks like all our other choices are  infomercials.” Youngbae raises his eyebrow, but doesn’t say no.

“Sure,” he says, shrugging like this is no big deal.  Teddy turns his attention back to the screen and Youngbae lets out the breath he was holding as he starts to silently panic. This is a big deal. Not the porn—he’s 20 years old, this softcore stuff is nothing new. Not watching porn with another person—he’s best friends with Kwon Jiyong after all, and Jiyong is nothing if not a pervert. The difference between this and Jiyong’s weird bonding ritual is that Youngbae doesn’t have the world’s biggest crush on Jiyong. Teddy, on the other hand…


	7. GTop (Phone Sex. Unfinished.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started in 2013.

Normally, Seunghyun wasn’t the type of person who would answer his phone while he’s working—especially not while he’s filming, but he wasn’t the type of person who would ignore Jiyong’s phone calls either. So when his phone buzzes and the screen flashes Jiyong’s name, he thanks his lucky stars that John just called for a lunch break.

He’s already walking toward his trailer when he answers, nodding politely at passing crew members.

“Hey, Jiyong. What’s up?” He knows it must be important because why else would Jiyong call while he’s on set? “I’m filming.” He says to remind the other, just in case.

“Oh, are you?” Jiyong says, his innocence sounding fake, even over the phone. Seunghyun sighs, slightly annoyed by the younger’s antics.

“Jiyong, I’m busy.”

“Sorry. So, is now a bad time to tell you that I’m in the studio, thinking about fucking you on the couch and touching myself?”

“OH MY GOD!” Seunghyun blushes when his outburst grabs the attention of the nearby makeup artist. He ducks his head in apology before hissing into the phone “What are you _doing_?”

“Well, right now I’ve got one hand under my shirt and my other hand is—“

“NO—oh my God.” Seunghyun looks around nervously, suddenly paranoid that everyone can hear the other side of the conversation. “I meant what are you doing calling me to _tell me about it_?” Seunghyun reaches the safety of his trailer and quickly shuts himself inside, locking the door to be sure. Jiyong is completely immune to the tone of Seunghyun’s voice and continues in a soft voice.

“I figured I’d get off better actually hearing your voice instead of imaging it.”

“ _Jesus Christ_ , Jiyong.” Seunghyun swears and walks on shaky legs over to his small sofa as Jiyong lets out a chuckle. He plops down and huffs out a disbelieving laugh. “I can’t believe you.” Jiyong just hums into the phone.

“You love me. Now, are you gonna cooperate or what?” Jiyong’s breath hitches at the end of the sentence. Seunghyun’s hand curls into a fist on his thigh as a rush of heat floods through him.

“You’re really touching yourself.” He still can’t seem to wrap his head around the fact that this is happening.

“I said I was, didn’t I?” Jiyong tries to sound tough, but Seunghyun can hear that he’s breathless, struggling to keep his voice steady. “I can’t help it. I’m here—all alone—and I was working, but then I started thinking about the last time we had some privacy… I couldn’t let the opportunity go to waste. It’s been too long, hyung. ”

Seunghyun hums his agreement and tries to picture the picture that Jiyong’s laying out in front of him, but he needs more to go on.

“So you did what? Locked the door and turned up the music? Stretched out on the couch to give yourself room to work?” Seunghyun’s voice comes out huskier than he meant. Jesus, he’s been on the phone five minutes and he sounds so rough already? It _has_ been too long. 


End file.
